Caprichos
by Harlett
Summary: Iemitsu Sawada nunca ha sido lo que podría considerarse el padre modelo. Entonces… ¿Qué carambas le hace creer que será un perfecto abuelo? Él quiere nietos y no se detendrá hasta cumplirlo, así sea arruinando la salud mental de unos cuantos chicos.


**CAPRICHOS**

by: Harlett  
**# 29**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**(I de III)**

* * *

º

"**Ser abuelo es una experiencia única que nos permite revivir la paternidad de una forma más relajada, sin tantas exigencias y con una mayor libertad."**

º

º

_- CEDEF, HQ.-_

Sawada Iemitsu estaba sumamente absorto en su oficina y en la oscuridad de esta solo resaltaba la luz de una pantalla de computadora portátil, la cual tenía toda la atención del rubio.

_Click._

Una sonrisa.

_Click._

_Click._

Suspiro.

_Click._

Carcajada suelta.

_Tak tak tak click tak Push_

Una hermosa sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

Y no pudo evitarlo cuando vio la preciosa foto ocupando la pantalla completa de la pantalla, una imagen en la que aparecían su preciosa Nana y su querido Tsuna posando para una fotografía a la cámara. Su mujer, su divina musa, la luz de su existencia, su alma gemela, su dulce ángel, su terrón de azúcar, su… - bien ¿se entiende el punto, verdad? -, sonriendo tan dulcemente mientras prácticamente tenía inmovilizando a su hijo, el cual tenía toda la cara de no querer estar allí y le importaba un cacahuate la foto que se titulaba "Te extrañamos, _papa_"

El hombre mayor tuvo que resistir la urgencia de soltarse a llorar dramáticamente de la emoción.

Dolía, dolía mucho no estar con ellos y abrazarlos hasta que su corazón estuviera satisfecho y nunca separarse.

Pero era un hombre lleno de responsabilidades. Un hombre que tenía un deber con su Familia y su trabajo. Así que tenía que sacrificar unas cuantas cosas.

¿Valía la pena?

Ellos estaban seguros. Bueno, por lo menos Nana. Teniendo a Reborn tutelando a su primogénito solo aseguraba huesos rotos y muchos moretones. Gozaban de salud. (Tsuna aún no había requerido de ayuda psiquiátrica, gracias al cielo) Además su retoño, orgulloso de él, sería dentro de algún no muy lejano futuro sería el nuevo Don de Vongola. Tenían vidas relativamente normales.

¡Si! ¡Sí valía la pena! Se repetía mentalmente para darse fuerzas.

Pero…

Pero todavía era tan difíciiiiiiiiiiiil~ se lamentaba internamente.

Y estaba a punto de soltarse a un mar de lágrimas como la reina del drama que era cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas.

— ¡Hey, Tsunayoshi ha crecido mucho, kora! —

— La única forma de ver a su familia es por medio de fotos. Que patético —

Iemitsu se dio media vuelta y justo encima de su escritorio estaban los dos pequeños bebés.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Dije que estaba muy ocupado y no me interrumpieran! — berreó abochornado mientras cerraba abruptamente la laptop.

— Como si estuvieras haciendo algo muy importante — rezongo Lal

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que no lo es? Y… Y ¿Ustedes que saben? — se quejó él — Como pueden comprender ese hermoso sentimiento, ese amor hacia tu familia. Extrañar a tu esposa, perderte sus comidas, sus mimos, sus sonrisas, sus apapachos, sus… — se sonrojo y tosió fingidamente — ¡Como sea! Pero claro, como ustedes se tienen uno al otro y siempre están juntos no tienen por qué extrañarse ni echarse de menos, no pueden entender el amor y nostalgia que un esposo experimenta al estar separado de su alma gemela y su precioso hijo. — les increpaba al borde de las lágrimas. — Yo, pobre abandonado sin cariño mientras ustedes dos todos acaramelados y… —

— ¡Hey! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — se quejaba Lal toda roja.

— Es obvio, él se refiere a que tú y yo parecemos marido y mu… —

Y Colonello no termino su frase por que termino estampado a la pared más próxima.

— Y no olvidemos el perderte crecer a tu precioso hijo — continuo Iemitsu omitiendo el hecho de la salvaje golpiza que Lal seguía propinándole a Colonello — Perderse todos sus logros, sus buenos ratos, los malos… Todo su cariño, esas charlas entre padre e hijo, tiempo de calidad, ir a pescar, jugar futbol, las amenazas, los chantajes que pude hacerle, investigar sus secretos… —

— ¿Tsunayoshi te mando al diablo y te dijo que nunca volvieras a mostrar tu molesto rostro en su casa cuando trataste de hablar con él por teléfono? — comento la bebe arcobaleno harta ahora de la infrenable palabrería de su Jefe.

— Y te corto entonces la llamada, _otra vez_ ¿verdad? Kora —

— … —

— … —

— …—

Iemitsu tenía el rostro sobrio contemplando a los dos pequeños seres en su oficina hasta que de un instante a otro se dejo caer melodramáticamente de rodillas frente a ellos y…

— ¡! — se soltó a llorar como nena, arrastrándose y retorciéndose de dolor por el piso.

Ambos bebes solo suspiraron.

— P-pero… ¿Cómo lo supieron? — gimoteo limpiándose la nariz.

— Es evidente. Siempre te gana la nostalgia por querer saber de tu hijo y cada vez que te manda al cuerno y fracasas en mantener una sana relación a distancia con él, tú vienes a encerrarte a tu oficina a ver tus álbumes fotográficos y andas lagrimeando por todos lados. — explicaba alegremente el rubio nene.

— No sé como Oregano logra aguantarte tus momentos dramáticos — se quejaba Lal. — Yo, en cambio, agradecería que sacaras esas fotos de nuestros servidores, por favor. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto espacio ocupan? —

— No son tantas… — protesto jugueteando con sus pulgares.

— ¿Iemitsu…? — reprendía ella

— ¿Uno o dos… GB? —

— ¡Son 3 TB! —

— ¿Tienes toda la vida de Tsuna tomada en fotografías? — pregunto asombrado el rubio bebé.

— ¡Y en video! ¿Quieres ver? Desde que usaba pañales. Incluso tengo la vez que le di su primer biberón, y su primer cambio de pañal, también… ehm… su primer rozadura je je… No le aplique bien el talco esa vez y pues… — señalo apenado.

Lal rodo los ojos ante la inutilidad de eso y ver en foto y/o vídeo el rosado trasero de Sawada Tsunayoshi a todo color, pero Colonello veía entretenido el índice del contenido de la vasta Biblioteca virtual que tenía el líder de CEDEF. Claro, hasta que noto algo en particular de los archivos.

— Oye – decía él con cierto noto extrañado — "Tsuna primeros pasos", "Tsuna primeras palabras", "Tsuna-kun montando triciclo primera vez", "Tsuna primera hospitalización (Parte I de III)"… ¿Tú no estabas fuera de Japón por esas — señalo. Incluso Lal se vio intrigada.

Y por primera vez se asomo unas motas de verdadera pesadez y arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio hombre.

— Lo sé. — se rasco distraídamente su barbilla — Nana grabo todo eso en mi ausencia, así fue como yo me enteraba. Así es como comenzaron los videos por que las fotografías no bastaban. — confeso apesumbrado.

Lal, para variar, no dijo nada.

— Te has perdido muchas cosas ¿no es así? — comento el arcobaleno de la lluvia al seguir viendo los títulos de los videos.

Iemitsu suspiro tan profundamente que removió algo en el corazón de los dos bebés.

— Es inevitable. Prefería sacrificar todo eso por tener a salvo a ambos. —

— Te hubieras ahorrado algo de ese dolor si te hubieras abstenido de formar una familia, en primer lugar — Lal y sus comentarios cáusticos. Solo que esta vez ella no tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara al decirlo.

— ¡Lal! —

— Déjala, Colonello. Ella tiene razón. En parte todo paso por un mero capricho. Yo sabía que esto pasaría pero aún así no quise privarme de un poco de felicidad, de un hogar… de una familia. Y no solo soy yo quién está sufriendo. Mi querida Nana a pesar de que siempre estoy fuera, nunca ha dejado de quererme y siempre me da esa dulce y cándida sonrisa cuando regreso a casa, a pesar de que se que habrá ocasiones en las que ella se sienta abandonada — sonrió tristemente pasándose una mano por la dolorida nuca — y por Tsunayoshi… bueno, ustedes ya lo ven. Hemos llegado a buenos términos con el paso del tiempo pero… no es suficiente. Nuestra mejor relación es la que sostenemos es como Líder de CEDEF y el futuro Vongola Decimo, es donde hay más respeto. —

— Tsunayoshi como Tsuna te contesta sin mucho respeto y te cuelga el teléfono ¿Insinúas que se ha vuelto un rebelde sin causa a falta de la figura paterna en casa? — pregunto Lal.

— La falta de figura paterna convirtió a Tsuna en un alfeñique cobarde, diría yo. — comento Colonello, cosa que no era mejor y mas acertada.

— Soy un fracaso como padre — susurro el hombre — No puedo quejarme por su actitud contra mí. Cada vez que me aparecía en su vida, años después, fue para causarle problemas y envolverlo más y más en la mafia. El respeto que me he ganado de él durante este tiempo fue por que Reborn estuvo allí y le abrió los ojos. Gracias a él Tsuna me logro ver desde otra perspectiva tras tantos años de ausencia. —

— Bueno, incluso Reborn ha sido mejor figura paterna que tú… en alguna extraña y retorcida manera ¿Tú me comprendes? Eh… ¿Iemitsu? — se extraño Colonello hasta que encontró al hombre en un rincón de la oficina haciendo circulitos con el dedo en su emo's corner.

— Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo. — gimoteó.

— Eres un idiota — lo reprendió Lal

— P-perdón, Kora. Pero es inevitable cuando vez las fotos. Míralo tú misma — le enseño la Laptop — En casi todas las fotos aparece Reborn ya sea torturando, amenazando o posando con Tsuna. —

Y era cierto. Todas las fotos aparecían en el parque, la escuela, en alguna misión, en algún problema, en alguna fiesta, en la casa, la casa de alguno de los amigos de Tsuna, en algunos baños termales (curiosamente había muchas de esas), lo que fuese, allí estaba Reborn: posando en la cámara, usando algún Cosplay, pateando a Tsuna, golpeando a Tsuna, amenazando a Tsuna, comiéndose la comida de Tsuna, haciendo que alguien molestara a Tsuna, bueno… todo.

— Cierto —

Iemitsu se acerco quitándoles la computadora y viendo las fotos una tras otra — Ya me había dado cuenta. No puedo negarme a eso. Reborn ha estado allí para convertir a Tsuna en el Tsuna que es ahora y no puedo reprocharle, no tras todo lo que has hecho por él y reclamarle no está justificado.—

— El arrepentimiento no te devolverá el tiempo perdido, Iemitsu — comento Lal.

— Vamos, no te deprimas tan pronto Iemitsu, kora! Llegará el día en que te retires de CEDEF y te dedicarás a tener tu vida de ensueño que tanto deseabas. ¡Es más! Incluso podrías dedicarte a cuidar a los hijos de Tsunayoshi: con lo ocupado que él estará siendo el Don de Vongola no tendrá tanto tiempo, además que querrá que no corrieran peligro estando tan cerca de él. Él entonces comprenderá tu situación y no te negará cuidarlos por él, de seguro, Kora. —

— ¡Oye! — Se quejo el líder — Aún soy joven, fuerte, _vigoroso_ como para seguir al mando de CEDEF muchos años más y… y… — de pronto algo golpeo su mente — ¿Qué dijiste antes? — Pregunto de forma boba.

— ¿Qué no te deprimas? —

— No, después —

— ¿Tu vida de ensueño? —

— ¡No! —

— ¿Tsunayoshi te comprenderá? —

— ¡Antes! —

— Me doy, kora —

— Creo que Iemitsu está hablando de los hijos de Tsunayoshi —

— Eso es Lal — grito con entusiasmo el hombre — Nietos, _mis_ nietos — susurraba entusiasmado el hombre con un brillo en los ojos que se antojaba exagerado. — ¿Te los imaginas? Pequeños niños preciosos y adorables como lo fueron mi Tsuna de pequeño. ¡Incluso una nena! Nana y yo cuidando por ellos, llevándolos a la escuela, enseñándoles a caminar y contándoles cuentos antes de ir a la cama… Es tan… ¡PERFECTO! —

— Si, si… pero para eso ¿Tsuna no debería de tener hijos primero? —

— Y para eso pasarán muchos años más, aún es muy joven. ¿Recuerdas?, _futuros_ nietos, futuros Iemitsu. —

Iemitsu volteo a verlos con determinación y júbilo contenido — ¡Bah! ¡Para el amor no hay edad! —

_Oh, rayos._

— ¿Tsuna tiene novia? — susurro Colonello a Lal, ella solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos no les gustaba lo que estaba por venir.

— Y para tener hijos e iniciar una familia tampoco cuando hay mucho amor de por medio. ¡Nunca son suficientes los herederos Vongola! No podemos correr el riesgo de quedarnos sin sucesores con la sagrada y alabada sangre de Primo. Además Tsuna siempre le hizo falta tener hermanitos. ¡Debo de evitar que caiga en ese error! — decía convencido.

— Eh… Iemitsu, creo que estas exagerando… —

— Sabes bien que todas son tristes excusas para justificar tu ridícula causa y para solventar tu falta de cariño y tu fracaso como padre. — arremetió Lal pero el hombre parecía tan ido, encerrado en su mundo que no escuchaba lo que ellos decían.

— ¡Tengo que arreglar esto! ¡Tengo que evitar que mi Tsunayoshi cometa mis errores! Pero aún es tiempo, tengo que… tengo que… ¡hablar con él! ¡Si! ¡Eso haré — se dijo convencido — ¡Oregano! — llamo

— ¿Si, señor? — hablo de pronto saliendo de quien sabe donde y nadie cuestiono.

— Arregla mis asuntos y mis cosas, me voy de viaje. Prográmame un vuelo a Japón lo antes posible. ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer allá y no tengo tiempo que perder! — se frotaba las manos con impaciencia. — Oh, dios… nietos — seguía ensoñado. — Nietos… —

Incluso se olvido de los dos bebés en su oficina cuando salió a toda prisa a hacer sus maletas.

— Esto es extraño, kora. ¿Tantos deseos tiene de tener su familia de ensueño y recuperar el tiempo perdido? —

— Tch. Nunca subestimes los deseos de un hombre mayor por tener nietos. Es eso —

— ¿Hay algo de lo que debería de preocuparme? — cuestiono Oregano tras acomodarse sus gafas. — Me temo que cada vez que el Jefe va a ver a su familia, suelen suceder gran cantidad de conflictos —

— No creo que sea muy diferente esta vez — sentenció fastidiada Lal.

— Hey, ¿no deberíamos de avisarle a Tsuna que su padre va en camino a hacerle la vida otra vez difícil?. —

— Nah. Teniendo a Reborn a su lado, de seguro estará más que preparado para hacerle frente a Iemitsu. Pudo vencerlo, dudo que algo más le cause otro gran problema. —

— Etto… Iemitsu quiere nietos, está determinado a tenerlos. Algo me dice que eso será demasiado para que maneje la situación. Lal, él **quiere** nietos — volvió a recalcar.

Lal no respondió nada.

— Si, lo sabía. Decimo enfrentará un reto peor que cualquier otro. —

— Esperemos que este lo demasiado afectado por el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn como para soportar este nuevo trauma — opinaba Lal.

— ¿Si no? — pregunto preocupada la subordinada de Iemitsu.

— Los últimos resquicios de salud mental del mocoso se desvanecerán como las últimas esperanzas de Iemitsu por fortalecer sus lazos con su hijo —

— Rayos —

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¡Feliz día del Padre!

Aunque el mundo de KHR no nos ha dado los mejores ejemplos de paternidad algunas veces.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense~


End file.
